panefandomcom-20200223-history
Maxy Z! of Fidona
Maxi Z! is an Mod-controlled NPC and Leader of the Fidona Gym. Trainer Information Appearance The first thing people will notice when meeting Maxi is his build. At 6’5” and 220 lbs, his stature is worthy of the King of the Amazons. His life on the island shows upon his dark tanned skin. He gazes upon onlookers with ruby red eyes, inherited from his mother. To keep his view unimpeded, Maxi wraps his long messy black hair in a small ponytail. For attire, Maxi is always ready to enter the ocean. He sports a dark red pair of parachute pants, which can be quickly ripped off to reveal swimming trunks of the same color. Occasionally, he wears a pair of black flip-flops (though he’s usually barefoot). There’s usually an mp3 player hanging out of his pocket, only removed before entering the water. He also dons an ornamental belt, adorned with gold colored threads and large rubies over the red fabric. The belt is the traditional adornment of an Amazonian leader, synonymous with a crown. His chest is left bare for all to see, much to the delight of female tourists and fellow tribe members. Items Winners at the Fidona Gym receive the Taminagi Badge. Biography Maxi was born on the island of Fidona to the founder Ruby. His birth was celebrated across the island; as first son to the leader, he was destined to become king. This didn’t mean he had an easy pampered life; it was quite the contrary. Maxi was trained extra hard in order to strengthen him for his future role. He was trained to swim the ocean waves and fight the toughest opponents, both hand-to-hand and with a staff. Of course, this meant he was gifted with only the best of partners: a makuhita and poliwag were his first pokemon, destined to be his partners throughout his life. His sheltered tribal life wouldn’t last. At the age of 12, Maxi was already very fit. He was showing incredible talent in pokemon battles, incorporating his own fighting techniques into his team’s training. At the time, more aspiring trainers braved the Fidonan wilderness to prove themselves of their worth. Almost all came to challenge the founder Ruby, and at first, all of them lost. But eventually, Maixi’s mother did lose a match to a mysterious trainer. Maxi never learned the trainer’s name, but upon asking the person for advice on becoming a better pokemon trainer, the winner uttered a single phrase: “Find your own path.” These words struck Maxi at his core. His entire life, he had been preparing for some predestined role to rule his people. Did he really want that? Maxi spent his teen years trying to figure out what exactly he wanted out of life. He became engulfed in the cultural revolution, adapting clothes and practices not seen as fit for a future king. Though he did cooperate and learn the ways of a ruler, Maxi spent much of his free time surfing the waves upon his mantine, becoming an avid practitioner of the sport. Still, Ruby became upset with her son’s behavior; the two often fought about such issues. When Maxi turned 22, his mother retired as ruler of the Amazons, surrendering to the advancements of modern times. As tradition dictated, Maxi inherited the title of king and gym leader, but not the powers. Instead, he gave up his rule to make way for a democratically elected government, in which the king would serve as a ceremonial role (think Queen of England) while serving as ambassador/representative for his people. This allowed him to pursue his true passions: surfing, sparring, and pokemon training. He passed on these skills to local children willing to learn, passing on the message he lived by: follow your own path. Pokemon The following Pokemon are known to be in Maxi Z!'s possession. It should be noted, however, that he has a large collection of water and fighting type Pokemon that may not have appeared yet and those that have may not have shown off all their attacks or abilities. Gym Looking down upon the city from a hilltop, the gym takes its place within the Taminagi Palace, the residence of the royal family (currently just Maxi). One cannot simply stroll through the front door; the Amazons continue to maintain the traps. One wrong step can set off anything from pillars of fire, nets, and gaping pits, to pads that send you in another direction, often towards another trap. Amazonian guards are on hand in case the challenger gets into serious trouble. If the trainer and his/her pokemon are determined, they should be able to cross. Within the palace are shuttered doors that slide horizontally to open. The rooms within are used for training in martial arts and pokemon battling. The Amazonian women will be eager to test the new arrivals skills in pokemon, though sometimes in a sparring match as well. Once the trainer navigates his/her way through the maze and accepted the challenges, he/she can see the gym leader. The arena is actually not within the palace itself but on a secret beach accessed only through the building. Gym challenges take place on a large wooden platform in the middle of a giant tidal pool. All sorts of corals and shells dwell within; water pokemon can take advantage of the ample hiding places among the rock formations within. Emblazoned in the middle of the platform is the symbol of the palace and the gym badge: a gray fist emitting a tidal wave. The battle arena has a beach area on its right side for an audience to witness the battle. Lounge chairs and a refreshment stand are provided for those wanting the whole sport event experience (or to drown their sorrows in hot dogs and soft drinks). Successful Challengers # Notes *The “Z” in Maxi’s last name stands for an ancient Amazonian word meaning “high warrior”. The human tongue cannot pronounce the word; only the first letter can be said. *The one who told Maxi to “follow your own path” is currently the Champion of Furoh. The match Maxi winessed in his bio was actually the second matchup between Ruby and the champ. Category:NPCs